Matt and Mello's PockyFun!
by The M0NSt3R
Summary: Yes for my love of pocky and frozen yogurt I made this. The frozen yogurt had me thinking about making a yaoi fanfic so this had popped into my head. I know frozen yogurt has nothing to do with this but it had got me thinking x33


"Hey, I'm back!" Matt shouted as he came back from a video game convention. Mello didn't want to go to the convention since he didn't know much about video games and electronics as much as Matt did. "Welcome back!" Mello shouted from his room going down stairs to greet Matt. Mello opened up his arms to embrace Matt into a warm welcoming hug. Matt kissed Mello's nose then lightly kissed Mello on his tender lips. Matt could taste a slightness of chocolate on Mello's tongue. He didn't like chocolate all very much but in Matt's case it tasted a little better since it was from Mello of course.

Matt slipped his hand into a plastic bag taking out a big box of chocolate Pocky. Mello's eyes widened with glee and excitement. It was one of Mello's favorite treats besides chocolate bars. "I got you this on the way back from the convention. I thought you might want it." He said smiling at Mello, lifting up his goggles. "Thanks Matt. I love these!" Mello grabbed Matt holding him into a tighter hug with a big kiss on Matt's cheek then went to go sit on couch to enjoy his favorite treat. Matt went over to the TV to turn on his Xbox 360 to play his new game he got from the convention. As Matt took the 360 controller off the coffee table he plopped on the couch next to Mello beginning the first level of 'Dead Space 2'.

Mello got up from the couch and decided to sit in Matt's lap. Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's waist still holding the controller concentrating on his new game. "Hey. I'm trying to play a game here." Matt smirked looking up into Mello's face.

"I know." Mello smirked putting another chocolate pocky in his mouth turning to the game.  
Matt turned to Mello and bit the other end of the pocky stick. "Hey! I'm hungry too, ya know. Haven't ate anything all day and you don't even share one pocky with me." Matt wagered his pointer finger at Mello. "Sharing is Caring, Mello." Mello grinned widely and chomped on the pocky stick as well did Matt. As the two lovers bit down on the pocky stick they both came to a chocolatety kiss. Matt licked Mello's bottom lip turning it into a rather tongue tying kiss. Matt paused the game pressing the 'start' button on the controller. The controller fell to the floor making a 'thud' on the carpet as Matt putt his hands on Mello's cheek. Mello lay down on his back on the couch enjoying the chocolate biscuit kiss from Matt.

As Matt broke from the kiss he licked his lips and grinned down at Mello since he was on top. "Mmm…You taste like chocolate." He said with a sexual edge to his voice smirking down at Mello, looking at every inch and every feature of his body. Mello chuckled reaching over the coffee table taking another pocky from the box. He grabbed Matt's arms, bringing him down to him. Matt took another bite at the end of the pocky biting it down with Mello reaching into their sensational kiss. They both kissed with every inch in their mouths, exploring the chocolatety goodness with their tongues. Matt's hand began to slip down Mello's leather pants to down underneath his boxers, caressing and pulling on Mello's erection. Mello moaned out, gripping the sofa while his legs wrapped around Matt's waist. "Oh! So you like that I see. Allow me to make it worth while." Matt slipped off Mello's pants and boxers then began again to caress and pull on Mello's erection. "M-Matt, I-I'm going to..!" Mello cried out as he cummed on Matt's hand.

"Aha! Now for the main course." Matt had waited till Mello had exploded some to get started. But now Matt was ready to smash into Mello! Matt grabbed Mello's penis once more but this time it was for something else…As Matt lowered his head down his tongue slipped out and began to slither to the tip of Mello's cock. Mello yelped out in pleasure grabbing Matt's head down to do more. Matt began to suck on it, but rather softly. After being gentle with it, it was time to play rough. Matt was sucking harder and harder onto Mello's erection then lightly bit on it occasionally. Mello's eyes rolled into his head trying to endure too much pleasure Matt was giving him. "Ah-Ahhhh!" Mello screamed out as he cummed in Matt's mouth. Matt stopped to lick his lips and grin down at Mello as he panted.

When Mello was in consciousness he looked at Matt and pushed him down on his back. "My turn!" Mello said as he started to remove Matt's clothing. Matt blushed with a surprise look on his face. He didn't know Mello could have such courage all of a sudden but it sure was turning him on. Once Mello got all Matt's clothes off he flipped him onto his stomach. Mello grabbed onto Matt's luscious ass. He slightly caressed Matt's right butt cheek then smacked it. "Oh!" Matt called out blushing more. "Heh Heh…" Mello chuckled; he had a mischievous grin on his face as he took his two fingers and stuck then into Matt's ass. "Ahh!" he cried when Mello hit a certain spot. Mello wiggled his fingers inside his butt then started pulling them in and out slowly then at a fast pace. Matt was calling out Mello's name in pleasure. "M-Mello! Oh, Mello!" Mello took out his two fingers and injected his penis into Matt's ass. Matt's eyes widened at the sudden entrance and hollered and cried out. Mello went in and out slow then fast picking up speed every time he injected in. "A-Ahh!" Mello cried out softly as he cummed in Matt's butt. Matt panted putting his head down on the sofa into his arms.

Mello got a blanket from the side of the couch and cleaned them off with it. After so they both washed themselves off and put back on their clothes. Matt had gone back to his game and Mello went back to eating some more of his pocky.

"Mmm…That was so much fun Matt. We should get pocky more often and have our little pocky fun again some time." Mello smirked at Matt as he picked up his 360 controller, continuing to play his game where he left off.

Matt smiled and chuckled turning to Mello. He blushed slightly still smiling turning back to his game. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now let me play my damn game, chocolate freak."


End file.
